Snow White
by Elmlea
Summary: Thalia has returned to camp for good. She quit the hunters for her one and only crush. She is perfectly happy until she eats some hydra skin during dinner. She falls under an evil spell and only Nico can save her. He has lots opf questions. Who put it there? Why? How will he save her? Rated T because I'm slightly cautious.
1. Chapter 1

**Thalia's POV**

"My lady, is it alright if I come in?"

"Thalia, you know you are welcome to come in at any time you wish." Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, said.

I opened the curtain to the tent and stepped inside. Artemis was sat in her throne, in her twelve year old form, stroking her deer. All along the walls of the tent were animal pelts, some I helped collect.

"What is wrong, Thalia? You seem troubled. Please sit down." She pointed to the futon next to the fire in the middle of the room. "Now, speak, my lieutenant."

I took a deep breath. This was it. This was the biggest decision I have ever made in my life. "My lady, I was wondering if I could leave the Hunt."

She sat straight up. " May I ask why?"

"I don't belong here. I belong at camp half-blood. And I am missing all of my friends and..."

"No more needs to be said. You have feelings for a certain... Boy. I think I have an idea for who it is."

I blushed. She probably did know who it was. "I'm sorry, my lady."

"Don't be sorry. You never really did belong here. I could see it in your eyes for these past five years. You miss camp and your family."

I looked down. "The Hunt will always be my family too. But camp has been my family and much more."

"For being a great lieutenant, I will let you have one more chance. Once you see how cruel boys can be, you are welcome to come back."

"Thank you, my lady."

"But bear in mind, you will only get one chance."

I nodded.

"Good, now you will feel weak once I have taken my immortality off you." I nodded again. I just wanted it over and done with.

"Now, Thalia, repeat after me. I, Thalia Grace, have made the choice to be free of the Hunt."

I repeated and watched my hands. They slowly lost this silvery aura I never realised I had until now. Artemis was right, I did feel weak. It took all of my willpower to not fall flat in my face.

I looked up to see Artemis crying silently. The tears made her look younger, somehow.

She got up and walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and whispered "Thank you."

Artemis let go and said, "I will send Apollo to collect you and drop you off at Camp Half Blood."

I nodded once again and bowed to her. "Thank you again, Lady Artemis."

"Stand. Pack your bags and when you are finished Apollo will be here."

I walked out and towards my tent, thinking of how much I am going to enjoy my own life.

* * *

"Hey, Sweetheart! Ready for your normal, dangerous, demigod life? If you ever need protecting-"

"Thalia," Artemis said, interrupting her twin brother. "Please tell me this isn't the hooligan you are leaving us for."

I shook my head and laughed. "Trust me, definitely not him."

She nodded, looking relieved. Whereas Apollo looked slightly upset that I didn't like him. But it was soon replaced with his old cockiness.

"Daughter of Zeus, Thals,

Has finally quit the Hunt,

To be with me, YES!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, just take me to camp."

Apollo winked. "Of course. Today is a good day; we can take my Maserati Spyder." He punched the air and opened the passenger seat for me.

I turned to Artemis. We both embraced, and then she pulled away. "Remember my offer." I nodded, but was pretty sure I wasn't going to use it.

I turned around to Apollo who was grinning. "Come on, sis. Get in the car." He gestured to the open door.

I climbed in and had to admit, Apollo knows his cars. But I would've gotten it in a black… Maybe an electric blue like my eyes… Or a mix!

The engine started. "Buckle up." Apollo said. I reached up and made sure my seat belt was secured safely.

After about five minutes of driving in silence, Apollo asked, "Why did you quit the Hunt?"

"I just don't belong there is the main reason, but there are others I'd rather not go into."

"Are you in love with a boy?" He asked in a sappy voice.

I glared at him, which caused him to laugh. "No, at least, I don't think so."

"You'll find out when you see him. Trust me. I was like that when I was your age. I fell in love with a woman. You can't tell anyone about this. Only Zeus and Arty know. That's why it isn't in the Greek mythology. I really liked her for years. She was my best friend. But one day I questioned myself about it. I didn't know if I loved her. I realised that I did. I would smile every time something that reminded me of her came up. Like once, I looked at Hera's hair and saw that she had a peacock feather in it. Cliantha, my best friend, she would always put a feather in her hair for luck. Just small stuff like that. She knew I was a god. I talked to her about it and she said that she felt the same way about me, but knew it wouldn't work. I was too busy and I would find another woman sometime soon. I proved her wrong. I grabbed her hand and we went to Olympus. I was going to ask Zeus to take away my immortality. I was going to become a mortal for her. But a soon as we entered the throne room, she died. The power was too much for her. Only those with immortal blood can pass through. Demigods are realted to us, so they are able to."

I was shocked. Who knew that Apollo, the player who flirts with everyone who is and isn't available, could be so devoted and soft. "I'm so sorry." By now we had arrived on the beach of Camp Half Blood.

"Don't be. I've passed it now. I have a pass into the Underworld, meaning I can go down there whenever I want to visit her." I looked over at him and saw a tear run down his face. He wiped it away quickly and got out. He ran round before I could open my door and did it himself.

When I got out, I couldn't help it. I hugged him. He seemed shocked at first, but then returned it. I pulled away and said, "Thanks for the ride. And I am sorry. I swear on the River Styx I will never tell anyone." Thunder rumbled. The deal was sealed.

He smiled. "Thank you. It felt good to get it out. Ha ha!" He smiled and patted my shoulder. "Come on. I'm coming with you."

I smiled. "You don't have to."

"No, it's fine. Besides, boring day, I have nothing to do."

While we were walking to the Big House, nobody was around. _They must be in breakfast_, I thought.

"Close your eyes." Apollo said. I did and then he continued, "This might fell weird. If you feel sick just put your head between your knees."

I suddenly felt like my insides were churning, which was strangely comforting.

I opened my eyes when Apollo told me I was ok to. He had flashed us. To the Zeus table. That we were standing on. With everyone looking at us.

"Thalia?" Annabeth was the first to speak up. I nodded.

I looked all around the tables and found the Hades one. Nico was sat there staring. His bacon butty was halfway to his mouth, the brown sauce dripping on his plate. He stood up and put the sandwich down.

"Are you actually here?" He asked. He looked pale, especially with his very-nearly-black eyes and jet black hair. He wore, black low-hung jeans, with a black t-shirt that had a smiling skull on, with his black converse and an aviators jacket lying down on the table as if he had just thrown it there. In other words, he looked absolutely gorgeous.

Next to me, Apollo snickered at my thoughts. I glared at him. He just smiled innocently.

I looked at Nico again and nodded.

I jumped down right after Apollo did, and walked over to Chiron.

"Thalia, child, what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk about this somewhere else please?"

He nodded. "Yes, let's go to my office." He looked at the other demigods. "Campers, once you have finished your breakfast, go to your first lesson. And I mean your actual lessons. Not pranking the cabins, Travis and Connor Stoll."

The two looked gobsmacked. "What?" Travis yelled. "We had the best prank ever! We are trying to beat our dad at this!"

We (Apollo, Chiron and I) just walked off and into the Big House. When we arrived in Chiron's office I took a seat, while Chiron settled himself in his wheelchair form, and Apollo in the other seat next to me.

"So, Thalia, what are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to say thank you to my reviewers:

**With Accounts: **

_ShimmeringDaisyFace_ - Thanks, and here you go!

_SummerSpirit18_ - Thank you and haha! You are right... She is back.

_Obsessivebookdiva_ - You will have to wait and see. I agree to... Which is a little weird, considering that I am in love with Nico... Haha!

_IAmHereXD_ - Haha! Love it! You have just given me an idea. Mind if I use it?

_Clarisse Daughter of Ares_ – Thank you! And here you go!

**Those Without Accounts:**

Guest - Thanks and here you are!

ThaliaLover - Glad you liked it!

Guest - Thalico!

And thank you to my viewers, followers and favourites!

**_Dedication:_**

_Originally, I was going to give this to one of my reviewers, but then I had some bad news today. My Nan's dog died today. She was very old and the best Jack Russell in the world. So, Poppy, this chapter is for you… I love you!_

Ok, so, past the emotional moment. Here is the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Thalia's POV**

"So, Thalia, what are you doing here?"

"I quit the Hunt. I am now a regular camper."

"Oh my dear, why?" He sounded curious.

"I just didn't belong there." I replied.

Apollo coughed 'Nico' from next to me. I glared at him.

Chiron turned to him. "And, Lord Apollo, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"I dropped her off and she's my sis. I want to spend some time with her. And she made a huge decision last night. I want to support her."

Once again, I was shocked. That had to be the most mature thing he has ever said.

"Hey!" He yelled at me.

"Hi." I said back and waved.

"I am mature."

"Sure you are." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Erm, Thalia?" Chiron interrupted. "Should you be talking to a god like that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's ok. We're on good grounds."

Chiron nodded. "If you say so." He reached into a drawer and produced two bags. "Here is your money. One with drachmas, the other with mortal. Keep the rest for whenever you need to buy anything else during your stay. Will you be staying the whole year or summer only?"

"Year. And thanks."

"Your welcome, child. If there is anything else, just ask."

I nodded and picked up the bag. "I'll go and get everything now, so that I am ready for lunch."

"Ok. You can have the day off. Do what ever you want."

"Thanks, Chiron." I said, smiling. "Come on, Apollo. Lets go get everything."

We both stood up and walked to the door. "Thalia?" I turned to look back at Chiron. "It's good to have you back. Percy's been complaining about how Annabeth is always drawing blueprints for new cabins and the temples for Olympus."

I smirked. "I missed you too, Chiron."

* * *

"Hey, Will."

The blond did a double take before dropping the cardboard box of toothpaste and running over to me.

"Thalia! What are you doing here?"

Will and I had become very good friends. Since I was a Hunter of Artemis and he is a child of Apollo, we both love and are very good at archery. Even before I was a hunter, I have always been one of the best at it.

We embraced for a while until Apollo cleared his throat. We broke apart and Will's jaw dropped.

"Dad?"

Apollo smiled, blinding me while doing so. "The one and only! Now come and give your pops a hug!"

Will straight away surged forward and nearly sent his father flying. Apollo chuckled and said, "Ok, here's a deal. I will never tell anyone about how you, a 16 year old boy, came running to his father and hugged him as if you are a five year old, if you never call me 'pops'. It's too old for me. Deal?"

Will smiled and said laughing, "Deal."

They shook on it. And laughed together.

"Come on, you two! I have to get everything!"

"Why?" Will asked.

I hesitated, but remembered it was Will. "You can't tell anyone, but I quit the Hunt."

He just stared at me and did something I never thought he would do... He just grabbed a huge cardboard box and some tape. Not asking any questions. He fixed the bottom part and just went around and picked things up, throwing them into the box.

We arrived at the clothes section. "Ok, so you can choose whatever you want clothes-wise. You need the usual, and then normal clothes too. After the Giant war people wanted to have some days off, so it's kind of like a school week. You have to do training Monday to Friday, then the weekend is to yourself. Everywhere will still be open so that you can do extra training, but no schedule."

I grinned. "Awesome. I also need new shoes."

"Okay. What size are you?"

"Seven."

Will nodded. "I'll go and see which ones we have."

He put the box down on a chair outside the changing rooms. Apollo sat down on the floor, summoning a pillow. He played music through his earplugs and then started shuffling on his bum, the closest he could get to dancing.

I just a smirked and went over to the clothes rack.

I picked up a few camp T-shirt, jeans, shorts, leggings, jumpers and a scarf-and-hat set.

I went into the changing rooms and tried some things on. I had a pair of shorts and camp T-shirt on when I decided to actually look at myself.

The freckles across my nose had we're very visible in this light, my eyes brighter and my hair longer, about mid back. I didn't hand much time to cut it, so it was never the short, spiky look I used to have. I now had choppy layers all through my hair and a messy fringe.

I looked healthy. But I'm guessing that's because of the Hunter's benefits.

After making sure everything had fitted me I grabbed it all and went outside to dump it in the box. I walked over to the shoe part to see Will, standing there with three shoes boxes.

"Okay," he started. "I found three different pairs in your size. These are the only ones. So try them on."

I opened the top box to see a pair of black converse. I put them on, walked around, and then put them back in the box. "These fit."

The next had a pair of trainers in. They were black with a lightning design on them. I did the same routine, announcing they fit and Will smiled.

"I thought you would like the next pair."

I opened the last box and immediately fell in love with them. They were black combat boots with metal toes and heels. They were so me.

I hugged Will. "Thanks!"

He hugged me back and said, "Anytime."

When we broke apart he grabbed the shoe boxes and we walked back to the changing room. We had the shock of our lives when we saw what was happening.

We were stood there, with our mouths open looking at the horror of... Apollo dancing.

He had fully stood up and was doing some Western/Chicken dance thing. He was facing away from us so he didn't know we were watching him. I looked at Will who was red from embarrassment. I would be too if Zeus decided to just starts dancing somewhere where anybody could walk in. I shuddered at the thought of my father, leader of the gods, doing the Running Man.

I took my new I-Phone out of my pocket and videoed his 'dance'! I know what you're thinking. _What? You can't have a phone! Monsters will come! Run away!_

But after the Second Titan War, Hephaestus made us all modern day phones with anti-monster radars as a thank you.

It took in about 2 minutes before my storage was full... Drat!

Apollo was still dancing so Will and I walked over to him. I took an earplug out and instantly heard _Cotton Eye Joe_ blaring through.

Will heard it too and we both looked at each other. I couldn't take it any longer. I just burst out laughing and doubled over. Will had recovered from the shock and started laughing with me.

Apollo had stopped dancing and pouted at us, arms crossed and all.

This didn't help with my laughing. I just laughed harder and fell on the floor. I was able to get my I-Pod out since that wasn't full yet. I sneakily put it in camera while laughing. I looked up at Apollo and saw he was upside down to me. I held my I-Pod up, as quick as lightning, and took a picture.

He hadn't noticed so I put it away and made sure that I would check it later.

While I was calming down, Will had gotten my box and made sure I had everything, while Apollo was on the floor doing yoga...

_Okay, weird god,_ I thought.

Will cleared his throat. I looked up and saw him with a little bit of pink on his cheeks.

"Erm, Thalia? There's one thing missing from this box. It's kind of essential. I'll show you the room."

I nodded and followed him. Will grabbed a smaller cardboard box and handed it to me with some packing tape. "Just put everything in here and take it. This as stuff is free today. All the Aphrodite girls have been in here at some point."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Erm, they are your socks and workout clothes and underwear..."

I nodded. The idiot. Why was he blushing? It's not embarrassing that I wear underwear! All girls here wear it! It isn't like he doesn't!

We arrived at a door and I turned to him. "Is this everything in here, or is there more in the back?"

"This is everything."

"Okay, thanks."

He nodded and left. I pushed the door open and quickly went shopping.

I did the gym clothes first. I took 7 sports bras, all black with a different colour stripe around the bottom of it, and 7 pairs of black running shorts that matched the bras.

Then it was socks. I just went round and grabbed loads of them. I was about to head over to the underwear section when I spotted the coolest set of socks ever! They were pyjama socks, which were black and had pig heads stuck onto them! Awesome! I picked up the pair as well as some cow, horse and cat ones.

Now the underwear. I looked at all of the black sets and took them, making sure I had the sizes right. Then I looked some more and took them. My favourite set that I took were emerald green. I loved them!

I used the packing tape and sealed the box. About to walk out I dropped the box because a voice startled me.

"My favourite has to be the fuzzy cat socks."

Once I had picked up the box and tape, I looked up and glared at Apollo. I mumbled under my breath, "Asshole."

"Excuse me? I didn't quite hear that."

"I said 'Nice halls'. You know, the ones Annabeth designed for in here."

He nodded. "Yeah, right. That is exactly what you said." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

I laughed with him and walked out, carrying my box. Will was behind the counter scanning all the items. When he saw me he smiled.

"Nearly done now." He said.

I smiled back. "Thanks."

"That would be... Thirty drachmas all together."

"No, I'll pay full price."

"Full price is three hundred."

I nodded. " Yeah, here is the thirty. Chiron didn't give me enough."

Will laughed. "Of course. Here is your receipt and here is your box."

I put my smaller box on top of my main box, sticking the receipt in the fold. I was about to pick it up when Apollo did.

"Hey!"

"Hi." He said, mocking me from earlier.

I glared at him and he just waved goodbye to Will. "I'll be coming over to visit all of you later, so clean the cabin."

Will nodded. "It's already clean."

"Really? I thought Kayla was here?"

"Oh, she is. I spent all breakfast tidying up and then paying the Stolls for a lock that is only on during the day. Meaning she can't get back in."

I laughed. These two were like twins, apart from the fact that Apollo was taller and radiated power, where as Will was still waiting for his growth spurt (I know! A sixteen-year-old boy still waiting to grow!) and his eyes were a lighter shade of sky blue.

I hugged Will goodbye. "Thanks again. And I'll see you later."

When we broke apart of our embrace he pulled something out of his pocket. "I got this for you. Just something I saw and thought of you straight away."

He opened the long, black, velvet box and there was a necklace inside. It had a silver chain and an eagle also in silver. It was half way through catching its prey and had amazing detail.

"Will, it's incredible! How much?"

"It was delivered from England. So, in their currency, thirty pounds."

"Will! I can't take this! You just spent nearly sixty dollars on me!"

"I don't care." He grabbed my shoulder and looked at me in the eye. "You are my only friend Thals. I want to be able to spoil someone."

"Will. Get a girlfriend and spoil her! Spoil your little sister! But not me. I don't deserve to have a friend like you."

There was silence, and then Will brought me into a hug and mumbled something that I wasn't able to understand.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Ok. Come on, Apollo. I have to start my room."

We both grabbed the boxes and went to the door, but not before Will came up behind me and clipped the necklace to my neck. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He looked surprised, but soon joined in the smiling.

"I'll come over to your cabin once I have finished my shift."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

"Hey, can you magically make paint appear?"

We had just entered my cabin and I immediately crinkled my nose at the smell. Disgusting.

"Yeah. Which colours?"

"Black, white, red, blue and green. That is electrical blue, and camouflage green."

He nodded, and soon there were ten cans at my feet. Two of each colour.

"So I'll start the black, you do the red. Ok?"

He nodded. "Which wall?"

I looked around and pointed to the one on my left. "This one. When we finish out wall move onto another, then give the first wall a second coat."

"You know, I can just magically make everything appear."

"I know, but I want to do this the old fashioned way."

He huffed and picked up a red can, pouring some in a roller tray. He spread some sheets all across the floor by clicking his fingers.

I did the same routine, without the sheets, with the black can. I found a plug socket on a wall corner, near a bed. I plugged in the speaker I had just bought and put my I-Phone in. Pressing play, my favourite song ever came on. _Holiday_ by _Green Day_. I started walking over to my wall and painted to bottom corner. I took the remote control and put my music on full blast. I wouldn't be surprised of the cabin was vibrating.

While I was painting the wall, I was singing along to it quietly and dancing slightly. I looked over to Apollo, who was writing his name across the entire wall. He then wrote something underneath it. I walked up to it and smirked at what it read.

Apollo is the greatest! And you all know it!

I picked up a small cup and scooped up some red paint. Apollo was stood there, staring at what he wrote. I crept up and threw the paint at the wall. I went bang right in the middle and ruined his work. Apollo turned round to face me and I saw that some of the paint had splashed off the wall, meaning Apollo had been the target. There were splatters all over his face and shirt, making the white not so white. I laughed at how ridiculous he looked.

His face was like a baby's, and his arms crossed across his chest, exactly how he looked in the store. He looked at me and said, "Do you live to destroy my work?"

I took my I-Pod and took another picture. This is _so_ going to the Stolls.

"That's what half-sisters are for!"

"You have spent way too much time with my sister…" He muttered.

I snorted and went back to painting.

* * *

"There. Done."

Apollo and I stood back to look at our work. I had done the black and blue, him doing the red and green. We both did the white for the ceiling, which started with me screaming because he had levitated us about half-a-foot off the ground.

"Knock knock."

I turned around to see Will stood in the doorway.

"Just got off my shift. This place looks so… You."

I smiled. "Well, it was my intention." I turned to Apollo. "Do you think Zeus will mind with the fact that I completely redecorated his cabin and then dressed his statue up?"

Will looked at the statue and laughed. I had put eyeliner all over my father's face, drawing a line across the eyebrows and nose hair. He had a curly moustache and geeky glasses too. I had taken a black and blue feather boa from the Aphrodite cabin and put it around the neck. He also had a scarf around his waist as a skirt, and then Apollo snapped his fingers, making an extra-extra-extra large _Green Day_ T-shirt appear on the statue.

I, for one, was very proud of myself for this… masterpiece.

I took a picture before the makeover, and then one now.

"Ok. It is lunch in half an hour, and I have nothing to do."

Will then came up with an amazing idea. "Archery contest?"

"Ok, but we have to have moving targets and wonky arrows for challenges. To show that we really are the best."

Apollo grinned evilly. "This is going to be so much fun…" He then tried to laugh evilly. Emphasis on 'tried'.

"All those in favour?" I asked, raising my hand. Apollo and Will copied. "Lets get this show on the road…"

* * *

And here is chapter 2 for you all.

I hope you liked it!

Please review!

Elmlea


	3. Important Info

_**This is very important, so please don't skip it.**_

Hey, everyone.

I know not a lot of you like Author Notes, but this is important.

It is regarding my updating.

I start school on 5th September. Which means I start my GCSE work. Which means I won't have much time.

I am very sorry, but I will try to update.

I am thinking of making a schedule. Something like updating every weekend. Since I have three stories, I will do it for three weeks and then take the last weekend for relaxation or studying.

The order will be Children of the Bug Three, Talented Foster Child, then Snow White.

I also have some more ideas for new stories. Please read them and tell me what you think about them, and whether I should upload them. Here you go:

* * *

**Trust...**

Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll have been at each other's throats for nearly an entire decade. It's always Travis pranking, and then Katie screaming. What will happen when they each have these weird feelings for each other? What will they do?

* * *

**Criminals**

Katie Gardener has been arrested for begging on the streets. She feels alone when she goes to jail, until she makes some friends, who are also newbies. They become a gang and stick with each other for life. But what happens when they fall for each other?

* * *

**The Streets**

Katie is homeless. She has been for nine years. She is alone and afraid. One night, it is pouring it down with rain, and these two boys are in the same position. She offers them to share the box she has found. She doesn't know it yet, but the eldest is her enemy from when she was seven. The reason why she ran away… Travis Stoll.

* * *

All of these are rated T, and they are all based on Tratie. There will be other pairings.

Please review or PM me and tell me what you think about them.

Thank you so much!

Elmlea

Have some cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


End file.
